Horror of MUGGLE SCHOOL
by Sophie Bea Louise
Summary: So Harry and the gang are faced with the horror of Muggle high school. There are fights ! Break up's, make up's. Don't like don't read :]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

** Hi, this is one of my first fanfic's. I'd really like to know whether to write more or not so please review and tell me. **

**Sophiebealouise thanks !**

There she was, the hottest girl in school , Ginny Weasley. Harry's stomach lurched at the sight of her. Nervously his hand reached his shaggy black hair. His expression odd. He did not understand why teenage girls all travelled in packs everywhere. She smiled at him.

OMG ! She noticed me he thought stiff with shock and embarrassment.

"Hey Ginny alright babe ?" she giggled and flicked back her hair.

**She isn't laughing at me is she ?** Harry turned instinctively his heart sinking at the sight of Neville Longbottom. **The Jock…** Ginny's Captain Of The Sports Team infamous boyfriend. He suppressed a sigh. Why would **she **like him ? Who was Harry Potter, **a Geek** compared to the coolest boy in the entire school ? The answer popped into his head rapidly - NOTHING ! - he thought.

"Bloody idiot isn't he ?" Harry recognized the voice he agreed completely. It was the kid in his maths : Room 65. He could not remember his name.

"Can't believe my sister goes out with him." It was Ron, Ginny's older brother also known as **The Scientist** for academic reasons. Harry could not believe how different they both were.

If you looked at Ginny which he was sure every single boy in the whole school did every time they had the opportunity. You could quite clearly see that hot or fit could not even begin to sum her up.

But then you turn to her brother, lanky and tall, Ron. Smart yeah sure but not handsome which was truthfully what you got a reserved seat at the popular table which at senior school was everything. Oh and not forgetting a super-hot girlfriend.

Harry said nothing unsure what to reply his eyes fixed on Ginny unable to draw himself away despite desperately trying to.

"What are you staring at mate ?" Ron asked beginning to bite an apple.

Um Ginny….. Harry thought rapidly but did not dare to say such a thing; fully aware he would most probably be punched in the face by Ron. If that happened his street credit would be completely ruined. Well not that Harry really had a lot of street credit - not that it mattered much - but let's just say if it did happen Harry would have to move school or perhaps even the **country ! **Well perhaps not that far. What the heck it's only **School **right ? Harry thought watching Ginny, speak with her gang full of irritating pretty yet despicably annoying, adolescent teenage age girls.

"Oh nothing you know just thinking, that's all." Harry replied his tone sharp and strong a grin forming his lips.

"What about ?" Ron asked curious. Harry turned to him rapidly. His expression now turning incredibly agitated.

**BLOODY HELL !** Do you really have to ask so many questions ? Harry thought now irritated. It was a loud scream of rage that made him turn to watch ignoring Ron's annoying question that he avoided answering.

"**YOU JERK !**"

This just got interesting !

There she stood bushy brown hair and a stunning figure,

Hermione Granger.

She was leaning against her locker, books in hand as per usual. She was **a Wannabe **in other words a Ginny Weasley Wannabe, nearly every girl did they just never shouted it aloud.

"Hermione babe listen" Neville pleaded. She didn't at all.

WHOW ! Ginny's his girl not Granger ! Harry thought intrigued and enticed.

Ginny placed her hand upon her hip, **Sassy ! **She listened carefully. Her eyes set on Neville as if watching her helpless prey that would soon be hers and everyone knew it.

"I love you stop Hermione." He called again.

Ron groaned, Harry smiled, Hermione huffed and Ginny tutted.

"You cheat !" Ginny cried flicking back her red fiery locks.

"Do you love me ?" She demanded Neville.

**YES ! **Harry thought admiring Ginny's strength and just every single part of her. There was no way he, Harry could stand up there. Every eye upon her. However this turned out….. **IT WAS SURE TO BE NEWS THERE WAS NO QUESTION ABOUT IT.**

Neville run his hands through his gelled hair.

"Sure your pretty hot" his tone nervous and completely relaxed it was almost as if he was loving the attention and two girls fighting for him to keep their popularity.

**What ****the hell is he on about ? PRETTY HOT ! MORE LIKE SMOKING FIT GODESS ! **Harry remarked in his mind not daring to say it out loud. There was already one scene going on right before his eyes there was no need at all to be another.

Ron crossed his arms, his temper rising rapidly.

Hermione giggled at Neville's comment. She flicked back her hair in an mimic of Ginny. People sniggered in reply.

Ginny suppressed a sigh. Hate flooded through her.

"But Hermione's hotter you know I have street credit. I don't want to be with the **second** hottest girl. I need the **hottest**. Sorry Gin." Neville said beckoning Ginny away.

How dare he speak to her like that ? The little prat Harry thought now fuming.

Hermione twirled her hair opening her book. Her eyes on Ginny. She was going to be the coolest girl in the school not forgetting the most sophisticated.

Ginny's heart felt as if it had been stabbed by a thousand daggers. Tears began to well in her beautiful eyes. **This was it… ****HER LIFE WAS OFFICALLY O.V.E.R ! IN CAPTICAL LETTERS AND UNDERLINED ****!**

Tears fell down her cheeks. She, Ginny Weasley was going to be just as dorky as her **brother**. Oh what a thought. Where was she going to sit at lunch ? By the trash can probably with ….. the** Goth's. Errrrrrrrrrr that is just plain horrifying **! She thought placing her fashionable satchel upon her shoulder.

Never before had she faced such humiliation. **Ever in her life ! What can I say ?** She opened up her mouth but nothing came out. OMG ! She thought completely terrified.

"Cat got your tongue, Ginny ?" Libby a girl from her tag along gang called her tone amused. Libby joined Hermione along with the rest of the young girls.

Ginny pulled out her high pony tail, her hands ruffling her beauteous, red, fiery locks. She threw off her white cream cardigan and there it landed upon the school corridor floor. "I don't want your cardi, Libby but thanks" Ginny smiled sarcastically wiping her tears and walking away.

All eyes were upon her, The infamous popular and beautiful, Ginny Weasley. No longer the superstar of the school. That status now led with, Hermione Granger.

"What am I going to do ?" Ginny cried out loud.

"I'LL KILL NEVILLE !" Ron thought infuriated.

"Me, Miss Popularity OMG !" Hermione giggled quietly.

"Oh Ginny" Harry sighed so Ron could not hear.

**Please Review should there be another chapter or not ? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There she crouched in the girls bathroom tears down her blotchy cheeks. "Oh my life over !" She screamed throwing her maths book at the wall. What could possibly be worse ? She had been dumped by the coolest guy in school because he had fell for Hermione Granger and in his opinion **she **was now the hottest girl in the school, what the heck ?

Her friends had left her and worst of all she was just another girl in school that nobody paid attention too. Ginny thought , her head resting on the wall. **She was going to be the one ****EVERYONE**** would be talking about and this time not ****for how cool she was or what she was wearing.**

"I hate my life" she cried her face now in her hands. She allowed a huge sigh to escape her. What was the point in suppressing it ? Know body would give her a second thought anymore. But I don't care ! Ginny told herself in her mind. Oh do not even bother lying, there's NO point at all. She pushed back her red hair. You totally care ! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I know I do ! She argued in her head much to her annoyance.

The bell rang !

OMG ! I am going to die of public humiliation I'm walking dead. Ginny thought panicking I am going to hypo ventilate. WHOW ! Ginny breathe ! she told herself rapidly. I could always skip lessons and just go home. A monster erupted in her stomach **Yeah ! **that was her only option instead of literally **dying **in front of everyone

Geese Gin come out. Ron thought outside the girls bathroom. "Gin" That was it he was going to killed by Professor Yate, because he would be late for his lesson, **AGAIN just like most of his boring lessons. **Of course it was never Ron's fault.

"What ?" Ginny asked coming out, her tears gone.

"I um… I better get to lessons bye." She smiled weakly. She was lying obviously.

He nodded giving his younger sister a shifty look however she seemed scarcely to notice.

"Yeah cool see you at home. Tell mum I'll be late I'm late for maths you know what Yates is like just say I've gone to the park." He laughed walking away as the hallways were slowly beginning to clear.

No Ginny told herself fully amused as she walked out into the school car park. Attempting to spot her Sports Car.

"Shoot !" she muttered loudly her car keys on the concrete earth.

"What are you doing Ginny ?" Oh no Professor Brook, her drama teacher. "You were supposed to be in my lesson 10 minutes ago by my watch." She shot rapidly her hazel eyes piercing into Ginny's soul. What can I say ? she thought picking up her keys. She could see The Geek, Harry Potter approaching. She crossed her arms instinctively, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes I was but you see I feel sick so I thought I better go home." Ginny replied trying to keep a straight face. Professor Brook's expression was quite clearly unsure. "Then we should call your mother." **OW GREAT !** She told herself. Her mum was going to kill her, **Literally ! She was becoming desperate**** now !**

"Potter get to your lesson what are you doing ?" Brook shot eyeing him curiously. Ginny sniggered flicking back her hair.

"I was getting my maths books for Professor Yates." He said in defensive. She beckoned him away yet he did not obey. Harry was being vigilant of Ginny.

"Please Professor I'm ill" Ginny said using her dramatic expressions that Brook had taught her last week. She told herself to follow the two golden drama rules :

**Act it ! **

**Stay in character !**

"Oh yeah you are really quite pale, Ginny." Harry lied with great ease. Professor Brook frowned and examined Ginny closer.

"See Professor" he added in rapidly. She sighed not bothering to supressing it.

"Yes well I forgot my glasses but if you are ill then you can't drive home can you ?" Professor Brooks remarked.

This was the moment he had been waiting for. How could he not willingly take his opportunity that he was sure would most probably never ever come again. Ginny stared at the floor.

"I'll take you home, Gin" Harry paused watching her expression.

"Would you ? thanks…" What was his name ?

He smiled unable to wipe it from his face.

"It's cool" he grinned self-satisfied. He gave her a sharp look. Ginny raised her eyebrows rearranging her light, short blue dress that went to her knee's. **She looks so** **ho****t ! **Harry thought unable to draw his eyes from her. Professor Brook walked away promptly. A smile formed Ginny's lips. **Wow he is so sweet oh my goodness what am I saying he is GEEK ! EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW ! **She grimaced.

"What ?" Harry asked his expression becoming fearful.

"Oh nothing you know that was really nice of you." She smiled getting into the driving seat of her Sports Car.

"I told Brook I'd drive you home." He said sarcastically. She allowed a smile laugh to escape her. OMG he is serious ! she told herself surprised.

"Yeah and I told her I was ill but thanks again I owe you one … bye." She replied sweetly placing on her sunglasses and pulling down the roof of the stunning, royal blue car. The engine began to start up.

**What the hell ? **Harry thought now completely irritated and annoyed. Whatever she was still **hot**. Ginny watched him, she felt awful. **H****e's a GEEK your social reputation is screwed if you give ****him ****above all people a ride. **She continue to act as if sorting out her hair. **OMG YOUR REPUTION IS DESTROYED ANYWAY !** she remembered groaning. **Well you might as **** well Ginny. Your life is over anyway ! and besides Harry isn't that bad despite our intellectual and appearance differences. No longer status differences anymore I am…. I suppose just as low as he is when it comes to ****Status Quo. **Ginny sighed sullenly.

"Get in if you want" she huffed opening to passengers side door.

"Really ?" he questioned curiously watching her. She placed her hands on the wheel.

"Yeah." She muttered as he got into the car. Placing his bag onto the floor.

"Thanks." Harry smiled the temptation of kissing her overbearing. You can't kiss her, you idiot what the hell are you thinking ? He asked himself watching Ginny as they drove from the school, the road in front of them.

**What is he staring at ? Do I look ok ? OMG please stop ! **Ginny thought her eyes set on the road Harry still closely in view. She had a bubbling feeling in her stomach, she felt her temperature rising and her cheeks turning a darker shade, she was still beautiful.

The light summer breeze ran through their hair. The summer weather was divine with blue skies and barely a cloud in the sky.

Ginny put her foot down on the breaks. "I'm getting chocolate want some ?" she asked getting out of the car.

"No I'm fine thanks." Harry replied not able to draw his eyes away from Ginny as she walked into the garage her car keys, phone and purse in hand. She was so **HOT. **

**You can't possibly like him, Ginny you only just broke up with your boyfriend TODAY ! people will think your desperate won't they ? **Ginny told herself sternly paying for her chocolate OMG it had been ages since she'd had the stuff because she never wanted to gain any weight. **I'm such an idiot ! ** She thought bitterly. She left the small garage.

"I better get home Brook's most probably called my mum she'll completely flip and panic." Ginny said to Harry her tone soft. He looked into her eyes , she knew what he was planning to do, many boys had attempted to kiss her before. She jerked away guilty.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…" Harry began but stopped himself.

"No it's cool I just want my chocolate maybe tomorrow" she smiled biting her bar.

She, Ginny Weasley wants to see me again. He thought blithe.

"Here's your house" she said eyeing him now herself craving to kiss him. Heat filled her veins, and delight flooded inside of her. He got out from the Sport's Car.

"I'll see you then" Harry grinned staring at her. She is **beautiful ! **he told himself.

"Tomorrow" They just flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. She blushed unable to stop herself. **Maybe he could be the one, wait what about Nevill****e and Hermione ? My reputation ? The Status Quo ? **

**My Dark Secret ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His lips touched hers, they were warm and soft, Harry Potter.

She rolled around in her bed, her silk covers wrapped securely around her, the cream sheets smelt of honey and butternut. Ginny allowed a smile to form her lips. A loud scream of laughter escaped her, she didn't care if it woke Ron up to her he was a lazy sod anyway.

"Shut up !" he groaned from the next room. She pulled herself out of bed. This was the happiest she had ever oddly felt. Even with Neville gone, her popular place overtaken by Hermione Granger, she going to be the ultimate news of the school and she, Ginny was just going to be another nobody around school. But she had something better, she had Harry well kind of. Who cares about the Status Quo anyway ? Her eyes set upon her wardrobe. It's just you and me she thought. This is going to be hell what am I going to wear ? Fashion was everything why should she change her fiery, fashionable style because she was no longer The Queen of the School ? **LITRALLY !** Ginny was the most stylish girl around she would not let, Hermione steal that as well. She turned the doorknob. She was going to get her back on Neville and Hermione. They could make sure of that.

**A hour later :**

**It was like MAGIC**

All eyes were upon her. Red, beauteous fiery locks of hair. Brown beautiful eyes and a Stunning figure,

**Miss Ginny Weasley !**

Black leather jacket, boots to her ankles and a floral print dress that reached just above her knees.

"OH MY GOD !" Dean Thomas A.K.A **The Musician **whistled winking at her, a grin forming his lips. She went to him rapidly.

Ginny smiled eyeing him with an impish expression.

"Hey it's Dean isn't it ?" Her tone imperturbable as she strummed his acoustic guitar gently.

"Yeah you know were um… in music together. But you've probably never seen me you know I'm just **a musician** not like **a Jock** or **a Hunk**." Dean sniggered attempting to be smooth.

Ginny bit her lip **Where is Neville ? **she thought, her eyes found him, her target.

"You don't want to be like them." She muttered.

**Now Ginny get your back ! Everyone is watching ****you, Neville is watching you ! **Her mind told her.

She kissed him !

"What the Hell ?" Harry yelled his heart skipped a beat. Infuriation flooded rapidly through his veins.

His words hit Ginny hard, there was so much pain and hurt in his voice. They both broke apart.

Neville seemed utterly bewildered.

What have I missed ? I only broke up with her yesterday and she's already got two of the most lamest guys in school falling over her. They were still guys none the less and Ginny was still his. **Look at her ! **he thought.

Neville's gaze turned to Hermione across the Parking Lot.

What was I thinking ? Ginny is the **hottest **girl in the whole school and she is **my girlfriend** not any of there's

"Get away from her. " he shot outraged.

"NEVILLE !" Hermione squealed, her expression enraged. She placed her hands upon her hips.

Get a life ! Ginny thought recognizing her voice instantly.

Ginny turned promptly.

Dean looked helplessly at her, stepping away from Neville who was now surrounded by his team full of Jocks.

Harry crossed his arms anger seeping inside of him. He leaned against the bench. Shaking his head at Ginny.

"Harry I'm so sorry listen to me !" She screamed running to his side.

"No Ginny, just face it, you stay with the cool people and I stay with the **Dorks** yeah, just don't speak to me again we don't belong together." Harry muttered walking away from her, his heart racing rapidly.

"No Harry please I don't care that you're a **dork**." She called back to him. Her hair flying wildly behind her. **OMG ! **she thought.

"Whatever Ginny." Were Harry's last words to her as he left the scene.

Neville's arms wrapped around Ginny, tears falling swiftly down her cheeks. She did not move or protest in anyway. She was to overwhelmed and sullen. Ginny just wanted Harry **Why ? **She asked herself. **You barely know him. Oh no **

"He's just a **Dork** anyway you don't want to be seen with him, babe. Your reputation would be screwed." Neville sniggered winking at Hermione as he said it.

"So this is it then ?" Hermione snapped clearly agitated. Her bag rested upon her arm imitating the surrounding gossiping girls.

**Oh my days just shut up ! **Ginny thought fiercely pulling away from The handsome infamous **Jock, **his arms no longer around her.

"Oh and look it's Ginny, well you know what…" Hermione paused as Ginny stepped in front of her warningly.

"Don't Hermione" She snapped, her eyes piercing into Hermione's brown ones which were a lighter shade.

What's Ginny going to do ? Hermione questioned in her mind. Her hand fell onto her hip once again.

**Calm down ! **Ginny told herself attempting to control her anger. She turned away biting her lip as she did so.

"Your a Witch !" Hermione screeched. Know one said a word, it was **SILENT ! **

Ginny had made it three paces, she stopped without any hesitation. The temptation of hitting her was overwhelming. Was **that** part of her secret exposed ? Did Hermione know **something ? **

"Oh and Harry Potter is nothing more than a sewage rat but you're a state, you too suite." Hermione giggled her tone bitter. This will her upset her !

**NO, SHE DOSEN'T KNOW ANYTHING ! **Ginny thought a flood of relief sweeping through her.

**Tick Tock !**

She thought waiting for Ginny's reaction.

**Tick Tock ! **

**Tick Tock ! **

**Tick Tock !**

Why aren't you doing anything Ginny ?

**WHACK !**

Pain flooded through her cheek. Anger now began to pulse around her body.

"Get a life, Hermione !" Ginny screamed loudly.

"I'll kill you ! I know your **SECRET !**" she spat her hand to her red cheek.

Neville pulled Ginny away softly guiding her, fearful of what else she may do to Hermione if she said another word. Fear boiled inside Ginny. **Does she know ?**

"Let me go, Neville !" She protested angrily.

"Aw yeah let your boyfriend take you away from me harming you, his little weak girlfriend !" Hermione yelled crossing her arms a smile forming her lips.

Neville groaned not bothering to suppress it.

"Shut up !" he shot sternly placing Ginny upon the rounded table. His eyes watching her closely, Hermione in view.

"Professor Yate ! Ginny Weasley hit me for no reason at all." Hermione muttered as the teacher passed.

All gasped.

**How immature !**

Professor Yate shook his head in utter disbelief and huffed in reply. **Adolescent Teenagers !** he thought.

"She didn't Professor" Neville snapped rapidly in Ginny's defence.

"It's true Sir." She smiled innocently taking Neville's arm

Professor Yate rolled his eyes noticing Ginny's impish snigger.

"Careful Ginevra" his tone of voice strong and curious.

Her expression turned shocked and slightly irritated.

"Sorry Professor" She replied. He turned his back, she shot Hermione a dark look clearly full of hatred and warning. Hermione returned it with great ease and said:

"**Games on !"**

**Should I write another chapter or not ? Please review **


End file.
